One With the Force
by BakerCharlieBoxtrot
Summary: Sent on a mission into the Unknown Region, a jedi and his padawan crash on a planet teeming with the Force.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story, guys, so I want to hear your feedback on this!**

 _During the Clone Wars, hundreds of Jedi found themselves leading armies of clones, many of them not much older than the clones were biologically. Some Jedi quickly discovered that they were not cut out to lead large forces into battle. Others were much better in that regard. Some of those Jedi still prefered to command smaller strike forces, and usually were found fighting alongside their troops._

 **[Unknown Regions]**

"Sir, what do you expect to find out here anyway?" A white and black armored human questioned the hooded figure standing in the bridge of the Ventor-class ship, the _Judgement_.

"Well, to be honest its more what the Council expects me to find." The figure replied with a shrug, his voice carrying an insectoid undertone. "And as for what that is... no idea. Master Windu was sort of vague."

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"If I find out where we're supposed to go, Dirk, you'll be the first to know." Shaking his head, the clone departed, leaving the Jedi alone to his thoughts.

 _What do you want me to find, Master Windu?_ He thought as he paced the deck, glancing out of the view port from time to time, watching the familiar blue tunnel of hyperspace. _It certainly isn't that important, since you're sending me... Anakin or Obi-Wan would put in a lot more effort than you expect out of me..._

A while later, he got his answer.

"Take us out of hyperspace, we're going to run into a star." He called out to the commanding officer. Ignoring the crew scrambling to draw the _Judgement_ back to sub-light speeds, he watched as the tunnel disappeared to reveal a large planet that had a sun orbiting it. "And.. that's a new one for us..." Shaking his head, he turned to one of the clones. "Scan for lifeforms."

"Right away sir." The clone nodded, turning to his console. Dirk arrived several minutes later, stepping up to the Jedi's side and gazing out at the planet.

"That's not natural, sir." He muttered, frowning as the sun slowly circled.

"Its because of the Force... The entire planet's drowning in it. I think I know what Windu wanted me to find now." Chuckling, he shook his head. "Get a squad prepped for me, I'm going down there with Ri'meer once we're done scanning."

"Right away sir." Saluting, Dirk made his way to the elevator, leaving the Jedi alone once again.

 **[Canterlot]**

"You sense them too, don't you sister?" Princess Luna questioned as Princess Celestia strode out onto the balcony. "I fear that we are no longer in isolation."

"I do, Luna." Celestia said with a sigh. "I only hope that they have come with peaceful intentions, we likely couldn't stand up to them if they came to conquer." The two took a moment to raise the sun and lower the moon, before heading back inside. "I'll send Twilight and Cadence a summons to the castle. If these beings can land on the planet, they'll likely come here." Luna nodded and headed off to the courtrooms while Celestia went to her private chambers to write.

 **[Judgement]**

"Sir, scans are complete, there's life all over the planet, and it's a Type I atmosphere so its safe to breathe. We found a lot of settlements, mostly focused on the main continent. We sent down a couple probe droids to get a better scan on some of the larger towns, though I think you're going to visit this one in particular." The clone talking to the Jedi swapped from a holographic view of one of the continents to what appeared to be a castle resting on the side of a mountain.

"Interesting architecture... this could be the capital. I might as well stop there first, just in case what I'm here for is there." Nodding, he waved a passing clone over. "Go find Ri'meer and let him know I'm waiting on him in the landing bay." The clone saluted and departed at a brisk pace. "Commander, keep orbit above the planet, but out of the way of that star. We're no use burnt to a crisp."

"Right away sir, and we have several gunships loading up for transport as we speak, if you feel more than one squad is needed."

"I'll let you know if that'll be necessary, commander." Giving him a pat on the shoulder, the Jedi made his way down to the hanger.

The hanger was void of the usual buzz of activity, and it was pretty easy for him to make his way over to the gunships. There were a dozen clones milling about, until one spotted him and they all snapped to attention.

"At ease. Delta and Echo, stand by, I'm taking Alpha down with me. I don't really expect any trouble, but you'll be in here for the next couple hours just in case." The clones relaxed and went back to what they were doing, while Alpha grabbed their gear.

"Alpha squad reporting for duty, sir." The squad leader, sergeant Vox, said with a lazy salute. "We're taking Caster's gunship down, if you don't mind. Even if we're not bringing all of our ordinance, it's a good idea to-"

"Have intimidation. Don't worry, I wasn't going to change ships. Besides, he's been itching to do something for weeks now. All we're doing is waiting on Ri'meer, then we can get going."

Several minutes later, Ri'meer arrived. "Sorry I'm late, Master." The young Shashay apologized, a feathered hand over the translator on his neck. "Just got out of the medbay again."

"Thought you got checked on when we left?" Shrugging, the older Jedi motioned to the gunship. "We're just about to take off, just waiting on you." Nodding, Ri'meer hopped on as the door closed, sealing the six in. "Caster, head to Zone 14RT3, there's a parade ground of sorts that we can use as a landing pad."

 _"So we're dealing with_ primitive _intelligent life forms, then. Don't even have a bloody spaceport..."_ Caster groaned over the gunship's intercom as he started the engines. _"Well, you six strap in, it'll take a while to get there. Ol' bucket of bolts has been acting up recently."_ With an uncharacteristic jolt, the gunship took off, the interior vacuum sealing itself before leaving the safety of the hanger bay.

"Calm yourself, padawan," the elder Jedi said after a moment, "I don't think you'll have to worry about getting sick from pollution here."

"I always have to worry, Master." Ri'meer replied evenly, glancing around. One of the clones coughed, causing him to flinch away.

"Calm your nerves, Ri'meer. It would make a bad impression on the locals to be nervous." The Shashay nodded and took a couple deep breaths, steeling himself for the meeting in the future. The trip down to the planet was relatively peaceful, until they entered the atmosphere, where the LAAT started shaking.

 _"Sir, we're breaking up."_ Caster calmly stated, shoving panic to the back of his mind as he tried to keep the craft from killing all seven of them. The two Jedi didn't even glance at each other as they closed their eyes and sighed, channeling the Force through them and kept it from exploding.

"Commander Whickers, we're crash landing." The Knight calmly spoke into his comlink. "Send down Delta squad in a couple hours if I don't tell you we're alive."

The next several moments were extremely tense, before everyone was thrown off their feet when the ship smashed into the ground, creating a long furrow as it skidded for almost fifty meters. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Canterlot]**

"I don't think that was supposed to happen, sister." Luna bluntly stated as the two princesses and a small group of guardsponies watched the LAAT crash into the forest at the base of the mountain.

"Maybe they like to crash their spaceships?" Celestia offered as a suggestion, before looking at the lieutenant next to her. "Send down a party to make sure everypony in that crash is still alive. And I'm sure they'd appreciate us getting to them before the timberwolves do." The stallion nodded with a salute and trotted off, while Celestia returned to looking at the section of forest where the crash ended.

"Why can't we just go down and rescue them ourselves?" Luna asked with a questioning look at Celestia. This just earned her an exasperated groan.

"Because they could be here as conquerors. And I'd rather give them a fight than have our nation enslaved right off the bat with us dead." She deadpanned.

"You don't have faith in Twilight getting the upper hoof over them?"

"She's not as powerful as the two of us are together, unless we give her our magic again. And she's naive." Celestia bluntly stated.

 **[Crash site]**

"Roll call everyone." The Jedi Knight called out as he hauled himself to his feet, groaning and using the Force to force open the bay door.

"I'm fine.." Ri'meer groaned, shoving a box off of him.

"Alpha squad's in good shape sir, our armor held up." Vox said after a moment, glancing around the interior. Jumping from the hull, Ri'meer checked on Caster while his master took a look around.

"Castor's in pretty bad shape, I don't think he'll make it without medical attention." Ri'meer called out.

"Commander Whickers, we need medical evac for our pilot." With a nod to his padawan, he motioned for Alpha to haul the pilot out of the cockpit.

 _"Roger that sir, we're sending Echo squad down to grab him and provide additional support if need be."_ Whickers answered after a moment. Satisfied, the knight lowered his forearm to take another look around.

"I don't like how quiet it is, master." Ri'meer stated as he stepped next to him.

"We're being watched." With a flick of his robe, the Jedi Knight tossed it to the side, revealing a light brown tunic covering grey chitin. "This is Jedi Knight Imaniv Tu'flegh. I request that you reveal yourselves immediately." He called out as he drew his lightsaber, holding it loosely in his left hand. Next to him, Ri'meer held up his double bladed lightsaber, glancing around warily.

They weren't fully prepared for the dozen or so wooden creatures creeping out from the treeline.

"Are those... wood wolves?" The clone behind them, Galve, questioned in wonder.

"They are indeed. Stand back, I doubt your blaster will do too much to them, but your armor should be more than enough to block their attacks, as long as they're physical." Imaniv stated, and with a twirl, a blue blade erupted from the silver grip in his hand. Twin green blades appeared from both ends of Ri'meer's lightsaber, casting a soft green glow against his feathers.

With a snarl, several of the timberwolves charged forward.

 **[Canterlot Rescue Team]**

"We should be getting pretty close to the crash. Rain, Grey, you two stick behind me." The leader of the rescue team commented as they followed the furrow in the ground.

"What do you think they look like, lieutenant?" Corporal Rain Bloom questioned as he stuck close to his superior. "Little green ponies?"

"You've been reading too many comic books, Rain." Grey Skies chuckled, sticking next to her brother. "They may not even be quadruped!"

"Quiet!" The lieutenant hissed, dragging them down as they heard yelping. "Sounds like they were found by timberwolves. They may need assistance." He muttered after a moment. "Rain, take flight and provide ariel assistance, we'll catch up." With a salute, Rain took off, heading towards the sounds of conflict. "Let's provide magical backup." With a nod from Grey, they galloped towards the clearing.

Yelping, a timberwolf that was on fire rushed past them, taking a quick spear to the chest to ease its suffering.

"Didn't hear any lightning..." Shaking his head, the lieutenant skidded to a stop once he entered the clearing, his horn glowing a light green. He cut back his magic at the scene before him, however.

Next to the crashed spaceship, there were a couple bipeds in black and white armor, watching a vaguely gryphon-like figure finish off a timberwolf with a glowing green sword, effortlessly slicing it in half. His immediate attention was the five hoof tall figure inspecting a squirming Rain Bloom, suspended in the air by some sort of magic. Though he couldn't see who was casting it.

"Lemme go!" Rain flailed.

 **[Republic Forces]**

I _nteresting... A new quadruped species that speaks Basic._ Imaniv mused as he inspected the creature, while Ri'meer dispatched the last of the wood wolves. _They're able to fly as well, despite having such small wings. The Force possibly assists them._ Twirling his 'captive' around slowly, he inspected the golden armor.

"Let him go!" A new voice called out, causing Imaniv to look over. Two more quadrupeds had entered the clearing from the direction the winged one did, but these two had horns instead of wings.

"And who might you be?" Imaniv clicked, putting the first one down to focus on the others. The two appeared to recoil a bit at the way he spoke Basic, but the older looking one shook his head.

"I'm lieutenant Swift Spear, this is corporal Grey Skies and you were just holding up corporal Rain Bloom." He introduced, tilting his head slightly. "And who might you all be?" Glancing back at the clones, Imaniv nodded for them to come forward.

"I am Jedi Knight Imaniv Tu'flegh, this is my Padawan Ri'meer." Nodding, he stepped to the side to inspect the wolf that Ri'meer sliced in half.

"I'm sergeant Vox, this is Galve, Easy Eight, and Cell. The guy behind us is Caster." Vox pointed to each of the clones in his squad, then to the injured pilot. "Unfortunately, Caster's in pretty bad shape, we've requested evac for him."

"So, more of you will be coming?" At his nod, Rain's eyes lit up. "Would we be able to take a look at the ship when it lands?"

"I don't see why not, as long as you don't get in the way." Ri'meer shrugged, since Imaniv wasn't paying them any attention. "And as long as you don't try to sneak aboard." Rain sheepishly grinned, but nodded in affirmation.

"So, what are you all, anyway?" Grey questioned as she walked over, peering curiously at the DC-15A held by Vox.

"We're humans, Commander Imanov is a Mustafarian, and Commander Ri'meer is a Shashay." Vox explained, tilting the rifle barrel away from her face. "Don't look down the barrel."

"Some sort of crossbow?" She asked, poking at the sleek black metal.

"You could say that, I guess." Vox shrugged. "Nothing a Wookie would ever touch, though. They like theirs a lot more."

"What's a 'Wookie'?" Spear questioned as he stepped over. "And are you a telepath? I don't see a mouth on that face of yours." He was confused by Vox's chuckling.

"It's armor, not my face." He took his helmet off, raising an eyebrow at their minor disappointment. "Not exotic enough?"

"Kinda..." Rain admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I was expecting scales or something." Cell shook his head and took his helmet off as well. "Are you twins or something?"

"Or something, we're all clones of one human." Cell stated, nodding at the other three. "Though, we're all our own person, not exact copies of him."

"That sounds... Well, it's hard to believe, though we don't know exactly how advanced you all are... What's it like on your home planet?"

 **[Canterlot Rescue Team]**

 _Clones? I wonder how many of them were created... They're obviously soldiers, or guards._ Spear internally frowned, but paid close attention to what Vox was going to say about their planet. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, which one do you want to know about first? Ours, or Commander Imaniv's?" Vox asked, glancing over at Ri'meer. "We don't exactly know a whole lot about the Shashay's home planet... Ri'meer was collected off world."

"Yours, I guess." _Collected? Are they saying he was enslaved?_ Spear hoped that this wasn't the case.

"We clones come from the planet of Kamino, where there's barely any ground, our cities are on platforms above the planet wide ocean, and it constantly rains. It might sound bad, but as long as you don't try to go swimming it's not a bad place. Not like Mustafar; the entire surface of Mustafar is pretty much a series of volcanoes and magma rivers. The only thing worth on Mustafar is the ore Commander Imaniv's species draws from the lava."

"Wait... you can pull stuff out of lava?" Spear blinked and tilted his head. "I've heard dragons could do that... but I didn't know it was true."

"It's rather easy for my species. My sub-species in particular." Imaniv pipped up, coming back over. "We're the 'miners' of the two. Our cousins, the taller Mustafarians, act as guards to keep us safe. They're about... Two meters tall or so." Shrugging, he looked upwards. "Looks like they're right on time. Might want to clear away from the LAAT."

Shooing the equines away from the crash, Imaniv watched as Alpha squad eased Castor onto his feet, blood dripping from several gashes in his armor, and his left arm dangling uselessly. Hovering a couple inches off the ground, the second LAAT/i's doors slid open, Echo squad jumped down, blasters at the ready.

"Echo reporting for duty, sir!" Their leader, sergeant Dent, stated with a crisp salute.

"At ease Echo, we've already secured the crash site. In fact, once Castor's on board, we'll be leaving." Imaniv rubbed his chin while looking at the wreck. "And as long as our new friends don't loot the LAAT, I'm sure it'll be fine right where it is until we send down a retrieval team."

"I'll inform the princess that you don't want us taking anything, sir." Spear reassured the Jedi. "Though... With how much technology must be in there, it would probably be wise to have a couple guards around it. Just in case a civilian wants to try their luck." Imaniv let out a sound that his species counted as a snort, shaking his head.

"The cockpit's got all the tech, the most you'd get out of the hold is hydraulics. I don't want anyone in there so they don't get hurt by anything coming loose." Imaniv explained, and to prove his point, a loose cable sent out sparks, showering Xeno's armor. Xeno wasn't phased, however, seeing as he's been in more than a few crashed LAAT/i's before.

"Ah... Alright." A bit uneasy by how casual the clones were at how dangerous the wreck seemed, Spear shook his head. "Do you wish for an escort back to Canterlot?"

"I was thinking we could drop you off there, myself." Rain's eyes widened a bit at what Imaniv suggested.

"Does that mean you'll let us ride in your ship?" He could barely keep himself from bouncing in anticipation. He nearly squealed in joy at the Jedi's nod, containing himself just enough to wait for Echo squad to load up Caster, before hopping up into the LAAT, checking out everything they had installed.

"He's like a youngling.." Ri'meer muttered to his Master as they climbed on board, the doors sliding shut once everyone was loaded up.

"You acted pretty similar to he did, my young Padawan." Imaniv chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

 **[Canterlot]**

"Well, it looks like they're not here to invade, sister." Luna stated as they watched the ship land in the Guard's parade grounds. "Just like I thought."

"It pays to be cautious, little sister." Celestia readily replied, spreading her wings and descending towards the ground. After a moment Luna followed after. "Hm... Interstellar relatives of the gryphons and changelings, perhaps?" She said, only loud enough for Luna to hear.

"Mayhaps, though I doubt it. And what of the white and black ones? Relatives of the minotaurs?" Luna commented in return, noticing the way they carried their items. "They've got weapons." The nearest guards bristled at that, and they started coming over, ready to draw their swords at the drop of a hat.

"That was really cool! How does it fly?" Rain Bloom questioned one of the clones as they disembarked. Several stayed on board as the doors closed and the LAAT took to the air, causing the ponies some confusion.

"Our LAATs have two engines set up behind the missile belts, those tubes up on the top. They push us up to six hundred and twenty kilometers per hour, and that specific model can handle the vacuum of space quite easily." Chatter explained to him, glancing around at the encircling ponies. "So can our armor, but not for nearly as long. Especially since space combat isn't our forte."

"What is, then?" Grey Skies questioned, stepping beside her brother.

"We of the 475th Hell Corps usually fight in extreme heat conditions, like volcanoes and deserts. Our commander had some modifications done to our armor to where we can even, temporarily, walk in magma. Granted we'd only last for a couple minutes, but hey, it provides a hell of an advantage." Cell cut in, slinging his rifle over his shoulder while Imaniv and Ri'meer approached the obvious rulers.

"Greetings, visitors. I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna." With a formal bow, the solar princess started judging them internally.

"I am Jedi Master Imaniv Tu'flegh, and this is my Padawan Ri'meer." With bows of their own, the Jedi turned their attention to the guards. "You need not worry, my men carry their weapons around only because of their training. You're completely safe around us." While his assurances did little to calm the guards down, they backed off at Luna's nod.

"It's a pleasure, master Jedi." Luna gave him a smile. "Now, what is your reason for coming here, might we ask?"

"To be honest, I'm wondering that myself..." Shaking his head, he could only give the blue alicorn a shrug. "My superior on the Jedi Council only told me to go in the direction of your planet, due to sensing a very powerful disturbance in the Force."

"The... Force?" Celestia frowned, having never heard of it before.

"It is a form of energy that surrounds every living being, helping guide us to our destiny. Jedi are trained to harness and use the Force, but it takes a lifetime to get even close to mastering one's abilities." Imaniv explained, pacing a bit. "For some, this is too long, due to different species' lifespans. For others, it gives them time to explore as much as they want."

"So its similar to magic?" Spear piped up, stepping next to Ri'meer.

"I've heard some call it that, yes." Imaniv stretched a bit, popping some bones. "And, ah, would you happen to have a place for me and my men to stay? The landing was quite... rough."

"From what we saw, that's a bit of an understatement, Master Tu'flegh." Luna giggled, but nodded. "Lieutenant Sharp, escort them to the diplomat's quarters, would you please?" With a salute, a bulky mare stepped forward.

"Follow me, sir." She set off at a brisk pace, leading the group into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Republic Forces]**

"This is a big place..." Dent whistled into his helmet. "Looks like the entire 475th could fit in here."

"Yeah, think the general would allow us some time off to go explore the city?" Xeno wondered aloud.

"I see no reason why you all should be cooped up in the Judgement when there's no enemy within the next couple star systems." Imaniv chuckled at the surprised ARC trooper's cough. "I'll tell Admiral Jan to release non-essential personnel to visit the city once we get settled in."

"There's more of you?" Sharp questioned, glancing behind her at the Mustafarian. "How many?"

"We've got over a thousand men at any given time, depending on if we're fighting or not." Krieg answered, walking next to the alien. "Right now... about one thousand and forty. As our main force, anyway." Blinking at the amount of men, she shook her head.

"If you have that many troops, how come there's only five of you here?"

"Not like we're here to take over." Cell shrugged. "My squad was actually the only one supposed to be planet-side at the moment... but our LAAT crashing kinda changed that a bit. The others went back into orbit to make sure our pilot made it."

"I hope he makes it.." Shaking her head, Sharp stopped in front of a corridor. "Here we are. This is an unused ambassador corridor, I think the beds should be up to your standards?"

"If they're beds, they're exceeding them." Chuckling, Imaniv opened a door, peeking in. "Looks like we get to choose whatever room we want?" Nodding, Sharp excused herself to go back to her previous duties. "Pick wherever you want, my padawan and I have this room."

"You're not letting me get my own room, Master?" Ri'meer questioned as the two entered the rather exquisite bedroom. "Never mind, I see why. I'd be overwhelmed." Rubbing his head sheepishly, Ri'meer set his lightsaber down on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. "You'll take the bed?"

"If you wish." Imaniv sat down and adopted a meditative pose. "But now is the time to meditate, and mull over the past couple days."

"Yes, Master." Sitting across from the elder, Ri'meer adopted a similar position and softly sighed.

 **[Throne Room]**

 _I knew I shouldn't have thought there wasn't going to be a panic... Or a surprise press conference._ Celestia sighed internally as she looked out over the throne room. The area was completely packed with the bodies of reporters and several guards who were doing their best to keep the tide at bay. _I need to remember to give them all a raise. Again._

"One at a time, please." She calmly called out as she raised a hoof. Several of the reporters seemed to have listened, but for the most part the crowd seemed to have gotten louder.

 **"SILENCE!"** Luna snarled, projecting with the Royal Canterlot Voice, shutting them all up in an instance. "Ahem, as my sister tried saying, one at a time." It took them several moments to regain their senses, but almost every pony aside from the guards raised a hoof. Celestia quietly thanked her sister, before pointing a gold clad hoof at a stallion in the front.

"Are they invaders, your highness?" He asked, holding a notepad up to write down everything she said.

"They are not. It seems something mystical has drawn them here and they merely wish to investigate." Celestia replied. "Something they refer to as the 'Force'. We believe that it involves magic."

"Do you think that they'll try to take our magic from us like Tirek did?" A mare called out from the back.

"They do not seem like they would."

"Do you know where they come from?" Somepony questioned, directing towards Luna.

"I do not, though they came from the stars." Luna sat a bit straighter, internally happy that she won't be ignored like the last couple reporting sessions. "Which ones, I am not certain of."

"Will we be able to question them as well?" Celestia frowned behind her mask of calmness. _I don't know if they'll allow it or not... I'll ask them at dinner._

"Possibly, I cannot make that call without them deciding for themselves. It would be wise to save any further questions directed at them, if they agree to an interview." _They better agree to it, or else we'll practically have a riot on our hooves._

 **[Republic Ambassador Quarters]**

"Come in." Imaniv called out without opening his eyes, allowing a smile as he heard the maid behind the door squeak in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you, sir..." She mumbled, stepping in. "But the princesses request that you attend dinner with them."

"Is it a request, or more of a requirement?" Imaniv stood up, popping his back with a groan. "What's on the menu?"

"We have, um, a wide variety of vegetable, fruit, and pasta dishes... Along with several meats if that is part of your diet." Looking up at the Jedi, she trembled a bit, afraid of his changeling-like appearance.

"You don't have to be afraid, you're safe around us." Ri'meer assured her as he stood up as well, playing with a feather.

"Okay... The others are being escorted by some other maids, I was assigned to show you to the dining hall."

"After you, then." With a nod, the mare led them out, Ri'meer pausing at the door to Force pull his lightsaber into his hand, almost forgetting it.

"So, what do you two eat, anyway?" The maid questioned, trying to make some small talk on the way.

"Fruits, vegetables, grains, and meat, for the most part. I can't have anything dairy related, nor can my padawan."

"I'm also unable to eat a lot of grains, they make me pretty sick." Ri'meer piped up. "But most of everything else I can handle."

"I'll let the chefs know about your diets, then." Nodding, she stopped at a set of big double doors. "Dinner should be out in about half an hour or so." Parting ways, the two Jedi entered to find some appetizers laid out over the long dining table, the white and dark blue alicorns at one end with two more alicorns on, along with two white unicorns, sitting next to them. The ARC troopers and Cell were already seated, along with the three ponies they encountered in the forest.

"Hi Imaniv!" Rain called out around a mouthful of food, earning a sharp look from his sister, superior, and the unicorn. He grinned sheepishly and sank down in his seat, swallowing his mouthful. "Sorry." The pink alicorn found it quite funny, while the other four were looking at the new arrivals with curiosity.

"I see that we have some new guests." Imaniv stated as he sat next to Xeno. "I suppose introductions are in order, yes?"

Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Prince Blueblood, and Princess Twilight quickly introduced themselves to the jedi, who returned the favor.

"Pardon me, but may I ask what species you all are?" Twilight asked after a moment, looking over each biped.

"My men are all human." Imaniv started, motioning towards the clones. "Ri'meer is a Shashay, and I am a Mustafarian. It's fairly easy to tell where I come from."

"Lemme guess... Mustafar?" Cadence smiled. "And the rest of you?"

"Well, we're all from Kamino." Cell answered for the clones. "General Ri'meer comes from Naboo. Usually Shashays don't travel around the galaxy, but his parents were one of the few exceptions."

"What are your home planets like?" Shining questioned, before taking a bite of a small salad.

"Oh, I can answer for some of them!" Rain piped up, causing them to look at him. "Mustafar's a giant volcano and Kamino's all ocean. Though I haven't heard anything about Naboo."

"Naboo is a peaceful planet, full of swampland, mountains, and plains." Ri'meer explained. "I've been there once or twice, even met the Queen during a protection detail for one of their senators."

"I take it you're a democracy, then." Celestia said, before taking a sip of her tea. "On a galactic scale."

"Yes and no." Imaniv inspected an apple. "As a whole we're a Republic, but we leave individual systems to their own forms of governments. Unfortunately, at the moment we're at war with those who wish to break away from the Republic."

"Wouldn't it be better to just let them leave?" Luna piped up, tilting her head slightly as she watched Ri'meer carefully eat a pear, as if it would come to life and stab him.

"If they had gone about it that way, yes." Imaniv answered. "Unfortunately, their leader decided terrorism and war were a better route to take." While he couldn't exactly scowl, the alicorns could detect how much he detested the idea.

"And the war's the only reason my brothers and I are here." Dent commented, raising a glass of apple juice. Since the clones were still on duty, they couldn't partake in the wine the royalty was having. After a bit of small talk, a small group of servants came around and placed trays full of various foods onto the table, letting the occupants of the table help themselves to the main courses.

"So, while we're having dinner, may I ask a few questions about your cultures?" Twilight asked after a couple mouthfuls of salad.

"I don't see why you couldn't." Imaniv replied, chewing on a chicken breast. "Though you couldn't get much from Ri'meer. He doesn't know anything about his people."

"How come?" Cadence asked with a tilt of her head.

"The only reason I'm sitting here now is because I was born off-world." Ri'meer answered, putting an orange down after staring hard at it for a moment. "My people are... very, very secretive. Though we do have some of the best singers in the galaxy, from what I do know."

"So you all are singers?"

"Yeah, but its not like anyone really understands what we're singing, unless we have a translator on. But then it loses the charm."

"Er, what do you mean by translators? You're speaking to us in perfect Equish." Shining interjected. With a wave of their hands, Ri'meer and Imaniv turned their translation devices off.

 _"And now do you understand me?"_ Ri'meer asked in a series of chirps.

 _"What about me?"_ Imaniv said, letting out several clicks and hisses. Twilight and Cadence winced from his voice in particular.

"I see what you mean." Luna said with a grin. Another wave of their hands and the two Jedi went back to speaking in Basic.

"Of course, mine is a bit less reliable than Master Imaniv's, since my species is so rarely seen to have a complete translation done." Ri'meer admitted.

"Anyway, you said you have about a thousand troops under your command?" Shining shook his head and changed topics, looking towards Imaniv.

"Sixteen thousand, actually. Only a thousand are combat troops, the rest staff the ship." He explained. "Its a big ship and it needs a big crew to keep it going."

"Ah, I understand." Shining nodded. "And how well are you all?" He asked, looking over at Echo squad.

"The entire legion would kill themselves if General Imaniv asked us to." Dent replied, chewing on a piece of cheese. "Not that he _would_ of course, but there's always the chance of it happening."

"Though if you all did get captured and knew sensitive information..." Ri'meer trailed off, before shrugging. "Either way, what about your troops?"

"They have orders to if there's no possible way to escape or any chance of rescue." Celestia said after a moment, slowly eating a slice of cake. "Though that's always the last option they can take."

"Well, this has taken a sharp turn towards a moody conversation. Would you be willing to share one of your more... Tame stories?" Blueblood suggested, looking over at the two Jedi.

"Heh, well..." Imaniv thought for a moment. "I guess we could recount what happened on Geonosis, we went through less hell than most of the others..."


	5. Chapter 5

"We were to join in after the main attack had started, linking up with a couple other generals who had already hit the ground." Imaniv began, leaning back in his chair. "We would've joined when they started, but we were still on our way to the system, so we didn't have to deal with the hell that was getting a foothold."

 **[Geonosis]**

"All pilots, we'll have to land south of Skywalker's current position, Luminara will be joining us to reinforce his men." Imaniv spoke out into his comlink, getting a universal reply of 'yes sir' from the LAAT pilots. "Sparky, try not to crash it this time, okay?"

 _"Ah come on sir, that last time was an accident!"_ Sparky replied with a groan, while several of the ARC troopers riding with the Jedi chuckled. Ri'meer just shook his head, making sure his air mask was in place. Sure, he could breathe normally in Geonosis' atmosphere, but there was so much dust he could easily get sick off of it. Imaniv tapped twice on the floor of the gunship with his battle staff, the thick metal thunking soundly.

"I sense that Luminara is coming down now. We'll try and beat her to the fighting, right boys?" He called out with a chuckle, as Sparky landed near Skywalker.

"Glad you could make it, Master Imaniv." He stated while Ashoka fumed nearby. "Do I need to bring you up to speed?"

"I was already informed of what we will be doing, General Skywalker." Imaniv replied with a nod. "But it will be a good idea to get a refresher. When Luminara arrives, of course." Anakin nodded and walked off, being stopped by his padawan and the two started arguing.

"Does this happen often, Master?" Ri'meer warily asked, watching the other jedi.

"A lot more than you'd think, they make quite the unusual duo." Imaniv chuckled, before sighing and listening to a report from one of Skywalker's men. "I see... Thank you, Rex." With a nod, he stepped away and looked over his squad leaders, who had gathered around a couple outcroppings.

"Sir, what's the order?" Vox questioned, snapping off a salute.

"Thermal detonators if you get captured." Imaniv stated, causing the clones gathered around to momentarily grip their blasters tighter. "With how deep their tunnels go, rescue would take days, if not months. If possible."

"And what will we be doing, sir?" Milker piped up, checking on his DC-15A.

"That's all up to Skywalker, I'm afraid. Master Luminara and I are here to support his assault, not make our own plans. Masters Kenobi and Mundi were supposed to be here but they've been injured by the Geonosians' defenses." Ri'meer stepped up to his Master, nudging him.

"Master Luminara landed, Master." He stated, nodding to the landing LAAT. Imaniv nodded, and walked over to the other jedi after dismissing the squad leaders. As the two approached, they caught the tail end of another argument between Anakin and Asohka, stopping alongside Luminara and Barriss.

"Padawan Learner Barriss Offee, at your service." The younger of the two introduced with a courtesy.

"Glad to meet you, I'm Ahsoka." The Togruta replied, offering her hand.

"I'm Ri'meer." The Shashay added with a short bow.

"Well now that we're all acquainted." Anakin started, looking at the others. "I think its time we go over the plan again." The five nodded and made their way over to a rock outcropping that had a holomap of the factory.

 **[Canterlot]**

"Wait a moment, what's a Togruta?" Blueblood asked in confusion, briefly interrupting the story.

"Think Dent here, but with different skin and tendrils coming from his head instead of hair." Imaniv explained. "Their skin tones vary, but none really look like a human's. They're usually blue, green, orange, or yellow."

"And this 'Master Luminara', what species was she?" Cadence piped up.

"She's a Mirialan, a race that's near-human, but with greenish-yellow skin." Ri'meer answered. "They're pretty spiritual. Though since they requested a... Lighter story, I think I should describe what us Padawans did while the Masters and clones fought."

"Very well, I'll let you finish up Ri'meer." Imaniv chuckled and finished off a glass of water.

 **[Geonosis]**

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Ri'meer muttered to himself as he crouched near the cliff wall, watching as Barriss cut into the rock. While she went to work, he took a moment to brush as must dust off of his feathers as he could, even though he knew it was futile. He was brought back to the task at hand when a chunk of hot rock slid out of a newly created hole, large enough for the three of them to go through.

"I'll go in first, I know how to get to the reactor." Barriss softly said, before stepping in while Ahsoka glanced at Ri'meer.

"I'll cover our backs, Ahsoka." The Shashay said, causing her to nod and follow after Barriss. Bringing up the rear, Ri'meer kept one eye behind them to make sure they weren't able to get ambushed. The three had to stop several time for passing Geonosian patrols, but a hall full of the creatures sleeping made the two in front argue about whether they should continue in the same direction or not.

"I'd suggest moving through them, the longer we stand here arguing the more likely one will wake up." Ri'meer stated softly, just loud enough for them to hear before they could start getting loud. Ahsoka sighed but nodded, and the three slipped down the hall without incident. Though even as cautious as he was, Ri'meer didn't notice one waking up and following them.

"There it is, we need to start planting our detonators." Barriss called out when she opened a hatch and climbed through, the three padawans quickly setting explosives all around the base of the factory's generator. Unfortunately, they only had half of the base covered before a large door slid open, revealing a Seperatist vehicle, Poggle the Lesser, and a squad of Geonosians.

"Oh bugger..." Ri'meer groaned as the tank moved forward. "I think they found out."

"You think?!" Ahsoka grumbled under her breath, the three activating their lightsabers and deflecting laser bolts from the tank.

"Collect their pathetic little bombs, and destroy them." The command droid called out needlessly, as the Geonosians were already scooping up the detonators from the reactor.

"See if your tank can survive this!" Ahsoka called out, throwing and planting a detonator onto the side, next to one of the gun turrets. The droid started a rant on how the tank wouldn't be damaged, completely oblivious to the fact that the detonator would take it out until after it was blown apart.

"Well, it shut him up at least." Ahsoka quipped, before leaping at a pair of hovering Geonosians, trying to get the explosives back while the other two kept the tank occupied. Unfortunately they slammed her onto the upper portion of the generator, briefly knocking her out and causing her to fall onto Ri'meer, who screamed in pain as he felt several of his hollow bones snapping under her weight, taking him down as well as his left arm was rendered useless and several ribs were snapped. Barriss was forced to stand over the two prone padawans until Ahsoka came to.

"I'll get rid of the tank!" Barriss stated as the Togruta got to her feet, minding the Shashay under her. With a swift leap, Barriss was cutting into the top of the cockpit, dispatching the droids inside. Ahsoka gingerly lifted Ri'meer up and helped him into the tank, where he slid into a seat, clutching at his chest.

"They... took our bombs..." Ahsoka stated, sitting back as Barriss thought.

"I don't know what to do without them!" Barriss finally exclaimed after several tense seconds.

"I... do." Ri'meer rasped, painfully clutching the controls of the tank, looking over the panel. "Ahsoka, let our Masters know... we can't make it out." After Ahsoka got on to her communicator to let them know, to which Anakin and Imaniv _strongly_ protested, Ri'meer emptied the launchers into the generator, causing it to explode and send the factory crumbling down around them.

 **[Canterlot]**

"While the tanks couldn't survive falling down into a ravine... They could mostly survive an entire factory falling on top of it." Ri'meer rubbed his chest as he finished up the story. "It took a couple hours for our Masters to find us, but from what I remember I had already passed out in shock from my injuries. The next thing I can recall is floating in a bacta tube and feeling like I'd been run over."

"And its only due to the will of the Force that he's here now." Imaniv added. "Plus Ahsoka being extremely stubborn and refusing to let him die. He'd just saved countless lives, after all." Ri'meer beamed at the praise, while Celestia smiled warmly.

"You must be proud of your student, Master Imaniv." She said. "Tell me, how long will he remain under your guidance?"

"Until I think he is ready for the Trials we must take to become Jedi Knights." Glancing over, Imaniv shrugged. "Which I do not think he is. Being a padawan in the Jedi Order for decades is something that isn't out of the ordinary. Several Masters were, in fact. Ri'meer may be a good student, but he still has much to learn about the Force."


	6. Chapter 6

After several hours of listening to the Princesses talk about the current geopolitics and answering questions about the Senate, Imaniv clapped his hands and stood up.

"Well, this has been a pleasant dinner, but I think its about time for us to go to bed." He stated, glancing out one of the windows. He frowned when he noticed that it was still daytime. "That's odd..."

"Oh shoot, we forgot to lower the sun!" Luna exclaimed, her eyes widening. Several of the clones coughed in disbelief, while the Jedi Master merely shrugged.

"Mind if I watch? I'd like to see this for myself." He requested as the white and blue alicorns quickly got to their hooves. The two shared a brief look.

"I don't see why not." Celestia nodded and lead the jedi out onto the nearest balcony. "Shall we, sister?" With a graceful nod, the two alicorn rose their heads towards the sky while Imaniv watched, their horns igniting with bright blue and yellow lights.

 _They seem to be the source of the Force signatures guiding the sun and moon... Though I doubt they're the_ only _factor in the rotations._ Imaniv mused while the Princesses lowered the sun and rose the moon gracefully. Within moments, the sun set in a beautiful orange and red sunset, giving way to the moon and millions of stars. If it wasn't for the fact that the Mustafarian had seen countless sunsets, he would be amazed at how beautiful it was.

"Breathtaking, is it not?" Luna questioned, bringing him back to reality.

"You two are very strong in the Force." He replied with a small nod. "Not even Grand Master Yoda can claim to move a moon, let alone a star. Though I do have to wonder what sort of events took place to require such a feat in the first place."

"Well, to answer your first question, we're two of the most powerful magic users currently alive." Celestia said. "It used to take hundreds of unicorns to move my sun and Luna's moon, until we were born."

"Do you know who your parents were?" Imaniv asked, leaning up against the balcony.

"No, we do not." Luna replied, looking away. "All we remember is waking up one cold morning, with the knowledge of how to swap night and day." _So they were born of the Force? Interesting..._

"And ever since then you've been raising and lowering the moon and sun." Imaniv inspected them for a minute. "May I take a blood sample of each of you?"

"What for, Master Jedi?" Celestia tilted her head.

"Please, just call me Imaniv. And I want to check your midichlorian count." He patted his robes, before pulling two small syringes out of a pouch. "They're microscopic organisms inside every living being, and connect you to the Force. Without them, we wouldn't be talking."

"And why do you want to know?" Luna inquired, staring at the syringes with distaste.

"I'm merely curious as to how many live inside you. And it won't hurt a bit, you'll just feel a pinch."

"Really Luna? You've faced down hydras, and you're scared of a needle barely an inch long?" Celestia giggled, bumping the blue alicorn's shoulder. Luna rolled her eyes and looked away as Imaniv slipped the needle into her hide, drawing enough blood to fill the vial. He repeated the process with Celestia, while Luna rubbed at her shoulder. "There, see? Nothing to it!"

"Shut up or I'll put a spider in your bed."

"You wouldn't dare!" Shaking his head, Imaniv left the two siblings to bicker amongst themselves, stepping back inside to contact the Judgement.

"Whickers, come in." He muttered into his comlink. Static emitted from the device for a moment.

 _"I read you, general."_ Whickers' voice came in, a bit fuzzy. A moment later, the holodisplay appeared, flickering a little before stabilizing. _"Calling in for Castor's condition?"_

"Actually no, but how is he?"

 _"He's stable and will make a full recovery. Luckily the Bacta was enough to repair the damage."_ Whickers answered. _"What did you need?"_

"Mind sending a gunship down in about eight hours? I have a pair of blood samples I need to be examined." Imaniv explained. "They're from the leaders of the nation we've contacted."

 _"I can send it down now if you wish, sir."_ Whickers instantly replied. _"Might I ask what you're looking for?"_

"Their midichlorian count." Imaniv mused, leaning against a pillar. "They've shown that they can, more than likely, actually move the celestial bodies of this system."

 _"That really does sound like it should be focused on as soon as possible, sir."_ Admiral Qui'leng piped up, appearing next to the clone. _"A gunship's already primed for your order."_ Imaniv couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head.

"Alright, send them down. And tell the men we're technically peacefully occupying the planet until further orders, but act as if they're on leave... And they'll have to comply by the land's laws. I'm not bailing anyone out if they get into a bar fight."

 _"Right away sir, I'm sure the men will appreciate it."_ The Dantooinian saluted and walked off, while Imaniv could sense the frown behind Whickers' helmet.

" _Are you sure sending a thousand clones down to the country of a brand new civilization mere hours after contact is a good idea?"_

"I have faith that most of them will be on their best behavior, Whickers." Imaniv shrugged to himself. "Though if they get arrested, and we have to redeploy... I'm sure they'll understand if I don't let them back on leave until their time's served."

 _"Easier than a court marshal, I suppose."_ The commander sighed. _"Very well sir, I'll tell all non-essential personnel that they can visit planet side. Any restrictions?"_

"They can only visit Equestria and the Crystal Empire, for the moment. I'll have to talk to the other countries' leaders before we can visit. Otherwise they might think we're invading." He patted around his tunic for a moment, before inserting a data chip into his comlink. "This is the world map, so let the pilots know where restricted airspace is."

 _"Right away sir, enjoy your night. I'll inform the captains in the morning."_ With a salute, Whickers terminated the connection.

"So you have tiny soldiers in your pocket now, Master Jedi?" Cadence questioned, causing the alien to look up. He hadn't sensed her approach him, nor did he hear her hooves on the polished marble.

"Advanced technology, my dear." He smiled, watching as she winced lightly. "I've been meaning to ask... Why do some of you react like that to my voice?"

"It's... a long story." She sighed. "The short answer, is that a couple years ago Canterlot was invaded by a race of insects refereed to as changelings. Their voices are a lot like your own."

"Changelings, huh... Shape shifters?" Cadence looked a bit surprised.

"How did you know?" She blinked, tilting her head. Imaniv let out a soft chuckle at the cute display.

"Its a large galaxy out there, Mi Amore Cadenza. There's several races who can shape shift to different degrees of success." He replied. "A lot of them are hired on as bounty hunters or assassins."

"Please, call me Cadence." She smiled and held out a hoof. "And on behalf of the Crystal Empire, I officially welcome you to our humble planet."

"Then call me Imaniv." He grasped her hoof and shook. "And, if you're willing, I welcome you to the Republic."

"You can do that, Imaniv?" She asked as she rose an eyebrow. He just simply shrugged.

"I don't see an official diplomat anywhere. And Jedi are about as close to one as we can get." He answered, starting to walk. "By the way, may I have a blood sample?"

"Are you seeing if you can eat us?" She teased, nudging him, but offering her shoulder. Imaniv drew a bit of blood, tapping the vial as the dark red liquid sloshed around.

"Something like that." He looked back to her. "I'm examining your aunts' blood for their midicholorians to see how powerful they are in the Force and I might as well do the same with you, since they're related to you. I'll get Twilight's sooner or later."

"Oh no, they're not blood relatives." She quickly stated, shaking her head. "They just raised me since I was a foal. My real parents gave me to them when I was discovered due to my doctor informing them of my... 'condition'. Anyway! I'm sure its been a rough day for you, so we'll talk in the morning?"

"Of course. Politics wear on my body more than training nine times out of ten." Letting out a sigh, Imaniv bid farewell and headed back towards his quarters.

 **[Adnam Company, Squads Alpha, Beta, Chitin, Delta] (Note that I'll be doing several companies in their own chapters, just know that its all happening at the same time.)**

Once Commander Whickers had given the all clear for shore leave, Lieutenant Dirk amassed his company back on the Judgement, the ones on board having to wait for the troopers planet side to arrive.

"Alright boys, the other lieutenants and I drew town names and we got stuck with a place called Ponyville." Dirk stated, pointing at a hologram of Equestria's map. "Though its a couple hours away from the capital, its a very small town, more along the lines of a village. So be on good behavior for the locals, and stick with your squads. Copy?"

"Yes sir!" Several clones stated at the same time. Dirk nodded and dismissed them to their designated gunships, to which they started towards.

"Going armed for shore leave, lieutenant?" Captain Felix stated, walking over as he watched the lieutenant's men get ready to go down.

"Never know when you'll need a blaster, captain." Dirk replied as he stood at attention, saluting the higher ranking officer.

"At ease." Dirk relaxed and instinctively checked on his DC-17s, making sure they were in good shape. "I take it you all are just bringing pistols and carbines?"

"Sir, a 15A would obviously be overkill for anything the ponies could possibly have." Dirk replied as he turned back to the captain. "And even then, our 15Ss would probably be pretty brutal." Felix simply shrugged and patted Dirk's shoulder.

"Don't let your men make a mistake that would lead to anything that could hurt our relations, Dirk. That's the only order I'm giving you, otherwise enjoy yourself a bit." Dirk popped off a salute and went towards his gunship. Felix looked around, before boarding a LAAT/i destined towards Canterlot.

They landed just in time to watch lightsabers clash.


	7. Chapter 7

Sweat braided Ri'meer's forehead as he deflected another powerful blow, jumping to the side as Imaniv's blade swung to the side from the movement. They had been sparring for the past twenty minutes and the young padawan was beginning to feel his muscles ache from the exertion. He knew he'd tire out soon, but he was giving the ponies and clones watching the match a hell of a show before he did. With a twirl of his lightsaber hilt, he launched himself into the air, propelling his flight with the Force. Imaniv understood the intent behind his padawan's sudden burst of energy, so he stood back and waited for him to come down.

With a yell, Ri'meer threw himself at Imaniv, blades locking with a furious shriek of super heated plasma. The two blades scraped against each other as their owners struggled to reach the other's hilt, but neither seemed to gain the upper hand over the other. That is, until Imaniv flicked his wrist and sent Ri'meer flying backwards and lept after him. Ri'meer felt the blade strike his side as each pony gasped in shock, a couple guards stepping forward as Ri'meer's lightsaber fell from his grasp. The Shashay hit the ground limply, rolling a couple times before coming to a rest next to a bubbling fountain.

"I thought this was just a sparring match!" Twilight stood in shock as Imaniv stepped away, twirling his blade as it deactivated.

"It was. With us, a single mistake could mean death. He lost." The ponies stood speechless while his troops were struggling to keep a straight face. After several tense moments, Xeno finally let out a snicker and started laughing. Imaniv grinned as Ri'meer stopped playing dead, sitting up and being helped to his feet by his Master.

"Of course, its a lot easier to understand how you messed up if you have a sparring setting on your lightsaber. Just killing each other each time we spar is counterproductive to keeping peace through the galaxy." Ri'meer quipped, giggling quietly at the shocked look on most of their faces. "Though it does kinda hurt."

"Well… That actually explains why you haven't cut into the pavement, honestly." Luna finally said, coming over. "And you said your lightsabers use plasma?"

"That's correct, it projects a shield that keeps the plasma from going everywhere, and we can cut through most materials that we know of. Those that we can't, we can usually melt through with enough patience anyway."Imaniv explained, allowing Luna look it over in her magic. "That button turns it on. And I'm not letting you know where to change the settings just yet." Luna absentmindedly nodded, watching the lightsaber ignite with a snap and hiss.

"I'm assuming it takes practice to use this blade effectively? I can only feel the weight of the hilt." Luna commented, lazily swinging the blade around as her fellow ponies watched.

"That is correct. Some of us take years to perfect just using it effectively, not to mention how it might take longer to prefect using our combat stances."

"How many are there, may I ask?" Cadence piped up, examining the blade as it moves past her muzzle.

"Seven, each pertaining to a unique style of combat that one can specialize in. I trained myself in Soresu, or Way of the Mynock." Imaniv took his lightsaber back, and with a twirl slid into his familiar defensive stance. "It teaches one to be on the defense until you can exploit a weakness in the opponent's assaults."

"And I've trained in Numan, it uses my natural agility and the assistance of the Force to help me fight with my lightsaber." Ri'meer added, twirling his weapon around, accidentally hitting Dent. "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly as Felix rubbed his arm, who just gave him a shrug in response. Luckily for the clone, his armor was more than enough to absorb the low powered blow, just having a mild pain to deal with that quickly went away.

"We've started sending down our men, general." Felix reported with a salute. "Most of the command staff will either be coming here or staying aboard the _Judgment_ _,_ lieutenants aside."

"Why not the lieutenants as well? Shouldn't your sergeants be enough to keep their squads in line?" Luna questioned, eyeing up the newcomer.

"The sergeants are on leave as well, ma'am. Our lieutenants have volunteered to keep an eye on them if they manage to get a hand on alcohol." Felix explained. "We have a couple technicians coming down as well to set up headquarters, if you'll allow it of course." The alicorns glanced at each other and silently discussed the issue, before Celestia gave him a nod.

"And another thing I doubt any of us thought of..." Blueblood said after a moment, rubbing his chin with a hoof. "Currency exchange will need to be figured out, since I doubt you all use bits." All eyes turned to the unicorn, who just shrugged. "What? I seriously doubt a galactic power would tote around bags full of gold."

"He's right. We either preform our purchases electronically or use credits for more discreet, or smaller items." Ri'meer replied, showing a handful of credits. "And our troops have a couple hundred credits on them."

"How common is gold around here, since you're able to use it as a common currency?" Xeno questioned, stepping up next to Felix.

"Well, considering powerful unicorns can transmute gold from other metals..." Blueblood trailed off with a smirk. "And from your reaction you can't do that with the Force."

"I'll admit, I haven't heard of a Jedi who could yet." Imaniv chuckled. "So, since both are pretty common... Let's say, five credits to a bit for now?" Blueblood raised an eyebrow. "Just until I get to report back and officially welcome your planet to the Republic. We'll figure out things from there." _Which wouldn't be until I had a chance to talk to every nation here, and there seemed like a lot of them from what I've heard the castle staff talk about._

"Well, it doesn't seem like you're trying to rip us off like that..." The unicorn shrugged and nodded, shaking his hoof with Imaniv's hand. "I'll assume we'll end up with a substantial budget of credits every year?"

"I'll see what I can do, but since most of your industry and infrastructure is... underdeveloped to say the least, in galactic standards, most of it might be poured into developing your planet at first." Imaniv promised, starting to walk off with the prince. "Though your ability to transmute metals into gold will be a good investment in the eyes of the Senate."

"Master, wait!" Ri'meer called out, causing the elder to turn. "Would it be alright if I went to one of the towns?"

"We're not on a mission, Ri'meer. As long as you don't get in trouble you can go anywhere you want within communication distance of the _Judgement_." Ri'meer nodded happily, knowing Imaniv was basically saying he had free roam of the country, and later the world.

"Want to come to Ponyville with me, Ri'meer? I can show you around!" Twilight grinned, beckoning him over. Imaniv gave the Shashay a nod of consent, which made him walk over to the purple alicorn while affixing a mask over his face.

"Just in case I come across something I'm allergic to." He stated before she could ask. She nodded as Imaniv went back inside with the alicorns, Shining Armor, and Prince Blueblood. Felix came over and patted Ri'meer on the shoulder.

"I'll come with you two, kid. I have a feeling Dirk will need some help controlling his squads." Felix gave a nod to Twilight. "Captain Felix, ma'am."

"Princess Twilight Sparkle. Its nice to meet you." She smiled up at him. "I hope you all will be enjoying your stay."

"Well, this'll certainly be a new experience for all of the troops." Felix replied as they made their way to the train station. "Haven't been on such a backwater planet before, no offense."

"None taken, I'm sure you're not used to coal and steam powered transports, huh?" That got Ri'meer to shudder a bit.

"Haven't seen them at all, even on places like Felucia." Ri'meer muttered, rubbing his arm. "Definitely glad I took my mask." As they arrive at the train station, Felix couldn't help but stare at the gaudy pink vehicle waiting for its passengers.

"... This thing is supposed to move? It looks more like a parade decoration!" He exclaimed. Twilight, for her credit, just rolled her eyes at his claim.

"Yes, Captain. It moves, quite well for a steam locomotive I might add. It can go about 30 leagues per hour!" She beamed, before realizing that neither of her companions knew what a league was in their terms. "Er..."

"We'll figure it out when we get on board." Ri'meer promised, opening up the nearest train car door with the Force and stepping in.


End file.
